This invention relates to bath spouts, hand shower holders, shower arms for supporting shower heads, and other wall mountable fittings used in bathrooms and the like. More particularly it relates to clamping systems to mount such items onto their supports.
In the installation of plumbing fittings such as tub spouts it is often necessary to attach the fitting to a water supply pipe or the like that extends essentially horizontally through the wall. In connection with typical installations the spout is slid over the end of the water pipe until a rearward end of the spout is positioned flush with an outer surface of the room wall. Then, the spout is fixed in place using varied means. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,058 (set screw driving a cylindrical intermediary member), 3,656,503 (threaded connection between end of supply pipe and spout) and 4,886,210 (set screw).
A desirable mounting will secure the fixture to the water supply pipe so as to prevent the fixture from sliding or rotating on the pipe after installation. However, at the same time, it is usually desirable to leave the option to remove the spout for maintenance purposes, or to facilitate remodeling of the adjacent wall surface.
Regardless, the means of mounting should minimize the possibility of damaging the water pipe, either during initial assembly, or by creating a weakened point where cracks, leaks or corrosion can develop over time. For example, driving a set screw through the spout directly against the supply pipe (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,727) can provide a secure connection but may weaken a portion of the supply pipe if not done carefully to avoid overtightening.
There have been attempts to use a clamp to retain the water supply pipe (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,322). However, this disrupts the rear aesthetics of the spout to accommodate the bulky clamp mechanism and side wall screw, and requires a relatively costly clamping part to be produced.
Somewhat similar needs have arisen with respect to mounting other types of bathroom fittings and the like onto essentially horizontally extending support posts or rods. Again, there is a desire to avoid damaging the support when removably installing the fitting.
Hence, a need exists for improved mounting assemblies for mounting bathroom fittings and the like on pipes, rods or the like.